Harry's Sister
by BikerBitch15
Summary: 11 years ago two girls took a baby to keep her safe from Voldys rath now that baby is about to start an adventure and learn who she truly is.
1. Chapter 1

"The Dark Lord believes that Lily is having only one baby not two and we would like to keep it that way" Sirius said as the Marauders plus Sirius' sister and James' sister talked about a new plan WITHOUT James, Peter and Lily present.

"What are you saying Sirius that we should kill one of the babies you know we can't do that it would be worse than betraying them to the Dark Lord" Sirius' sister Annie said angrily glaring at her older brother. The two were very similar in many ways.

"Are you bonkers of course that's not what I'm saying I'm saying that we should at least take away one child that way if main plan were to fail we at least one of them would survive" Sirius said sending a glare right back at his sister.

"Sirius, if we really go through with this it would have to be that James and Lily have no idea where the baby is or who it's with" Lauren, James' sister said looking at the other's in the room for she knew how hard it would be on both Lily and James to know that one of their children were out there in the world without them.

"I know Lauren but think as much as it would hurt Lily and James and most of us it is most likely the best plan to keep this child alive" Sirius said looking at the other's sadly.

"What if we were to tell Lily and James the Baby didn't survive through birth that way yes they would feel horrible and so would we for lying to them but we would be able to get the child out of there without anyone trying to find us or ratting us out to the Dark Lord" Annie said a guilty look present on her face.

"That might work but the child would have to go with someone all of us trust so defiantly not Peter" Lauren said tears forming in her eyes at just the thought of lying to James and Lily.

"I say the child should go with Lauren and Annie they can protect it best and give it more love than anyone else I can think of" Remus said speaking for the first time.

"That is right but James and Lily would have to think that something had have happened to the both of you so they wouldn't know it was you that took the baby" Sirius said sadly.

"Your right we might have to fake our own death and then come back when the babies are born to take one. Merlin this is going to kill Lily and James" Annie said leaning into Sirius. Her brother wrapped his arm around her and smiled sadly down at her.

"How will we do that there is only at least one spell that I can recall that will make it look like it was impossible to find bodies and that one would take multiple wizards to complete" Lauren said.

"That is true but it's worth a try right" Remus said he felt horribly guilty for this.

"Well let's do it tomorrow so that you two can see Lily and James before you have to leave" Sirius said just as there was a knock at the door.

"Hey you guys in there" James said through the door. Lauren looked at the other's Sirius nodded and Annie and Lauren vanished from the room in a puff of smoke.

"Yeah, mate we're in here" Remus said opening the door and stepping out with Sirius.

"What are you two up to this time" Lily asked smiling next to James.

"Just talking about our years at Hogwarts" Sirius said laughing.

"Well would you like to see the new ultrasound picture" James asked as the four walked into the living room and sat down.

"Why don't we wait until Annie and Lauren get in here" Remus suggested.

"That's a good idea" Annie said walking in through the now open front door with Lauren.

"Look, we're going to have a little boy and girl" Lily said holding out the picture for the others to see. They could see two little bodies close together.

"Oh I can't wait for them to be born so we can hold them" Annie said happily the misery they were all about to cause forgotten for the moment.

"I know we've been thinking about names for the boy Harry James and for the girl Sophia Rose what do you think" James said smiling.

"I think we should name the boy Harry Sirius Remus yes it is long but I'm going to be his god father and I want him named after me and Remus would be mad if it was only my name" Sirius said pouting Annie laughed.

"Sirius we are not going to name the babies after you out of fear that they will act like you" Lily said giggling at the puppy dog face Sirius was attempting to pull off.

"Hey what about me I'm the one that got you together doesn't that count for anything" Annie asked giving a puppy dog face as well.

"All you did was lock us in a closet for two days plus you said that was an accident" James said.

"Well it was kind of an accident you were only supposed to be locked in the closet for twenty minutes but I kind of forgot which closet I locked you in so I just waited for the spell to wear off" Annie said rubbing the back of her neck she ducked out of the way just in time to avoid James' hand when he tried to playfully smack her head.

"Still you're too much like Sirius so the baby still might end up like the two of you" James said readjusting his glasses.

"Anyway I think those are lovely names" Lauren said smiling at the photo.

"I know I can't believe we're going to have a boy and girl" Lily said smiling down at the photo she was seven months pregnant.

_(Next day)_

"Ok, let's blow up our flat" Annie said Sirius Remus Lauren and Annie all had their wands pointed at Annie and Lauren's apartment building they whispered the spell and the building erupted into flames.

"Uh did anyone think of getting our stuff out of there" Lauren asked as they walked away. They looked at each eyes wide.

"We are so not smart" Annie grumbled as they reached the ministry entrance.

"Well better start acting like your panicked we'll see you when the babies are born" Lauren said tears forming.

Sirius pulled Annie out of range from the other two.

"Everything we is going to be okay you two will go to America and change you last names to Evans its common enough as to not arouse suspicion and the babies last name will be Evans Remus and I will take care of the birth certificate then come back when the twins are born take one then go back to America and when the war is over Remus and I will come find you and we will tell the truth and it will all be O.K. again I promise" Sirius said going over the plan Annie flung herself at him and hugged him tight.

"I know it will all be O.K. but it's so hard to believe that everything will be O.K." Annie said quietly.

"Well don't worry it will be. Don't ever forget that I love you Annie" Sirius said holding her tightly.

"I love you too Sirius. We better get back before they start to worry" Annie mumbled pulling back she wiped the tears from her as the duo walked back over Annie hugged Remus while Lauren hugged Sirius.

"Well, tell Lily and James that we love them and be careful we love you goodbye" Lauren said grabbing Annie's hand the two disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	2. The Plan Goes Into Action

The Plan Goes Into Action

An owl came swooping into the tiny apartment. Lauren sat up abruptly wand drawn. She relaxed after a moment seeing the familiar owl sitting outside the window she shook Annie awake.

"The owls here hurry we have to go now" Lauren said quickly getting dressed and brushing her black hair. Annie groaned and got up getting dressed and brushed her hair as well.

Lauren opened the window the owl flew in and landed on Annie's outstretched.

"The note says that Lily went into labor an hour ago she should be giving birth to the twins right about now come on we have to go" Lauren said as the two girls grasped hands and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_(In London England)_

"We're here" Annie said quietly when they net Sirius and Remus. Sirius held a tiny pink blanket. Gently, he handed the tiny bundle to Annie.

"The birth certificate is already finished last name Evans everything is in order Lily is exhausted and James sadly is distraught he's trying to find a way to tell Lily" Sirius said putting his hand on the baby's tiny cheek. The child giggled and blew a bubble and giggled again.

"You should get going before James starts to wonder where you went" Lauren said smiling sadly.

"I guess your right we'll see you when the war ends" Remus said gently hugging Annie careful not to harm the baby. Sirius hugged Lauren tight and hugged Annie gently while Remus hugged Lauren.

"Till after the war ends" Annie said rocking the child gently back and forth. And then the two disappeared once again leaving Remus and Sirius to try and pick up the pieces with James and Lily.


	3. Chapter 3

"C'mon Sophie just a few more steps you can do it c'mon please Aunt Annie will get you a cookie" Annie begged the six month old baby. The little girl blew a bubble and giggled. Annie hung her head in defeat.

"Come on you can still have a cookie" Annie said picking up the baby and walking into the kitchen.

"She didn't walk did she" Lauren asked pulling out Oreos, three glasses of milk, and a jar of peanut butter. Setting them on the table Lauren poured the milk and opened the peanut butter and started eating cookies.

"No but she will I just know" Annie said giving Sophia a cookie.

"You always say that but it doesn't happen she's too small she might in another month or two just not right now" Lauren said dipping an Oreo into the peanut before dipping it into the milk.

"I know but it'd be great if she could do it now like a surprise for when the war ends James and Lily would be so proud you know after they try and kill us" Annie laughed slightly

"Yeah I guess but you'll have to wait awhile before she decides to walk. Which I guess is right now" Lauren laughed as she watched Sophia slide off Annie's lap. Sophia sat down then pushed herself up and began making tiny steps towards the teddy bear in the corner of the kitchen.

"She's doing it she's walking" Annie cried happily watching the baby make her way slowly across the kitchen. When Sophia reached her destination she sat down happily and began playing with the teddy bear.

"Well that was a surprise I guess you were right she was ready now we have to move everything out of her reach" Lauren whined but still had a smile.

"Hey an owls here" Annie said looking at the white owl.

"Hey there little guy what have you brought for us" Lauren asked as Annie walked over and picked up Sophia.

"Lauren what does it say" Annie asked walking over to the older girl.

"It's from Sirius he says that it looks like the war won't end soon and that we might be here longer than they thought and that Harry is growing up fine and Lily and James aren't broken up about Sophia anymore but they have a tiny angel statue on a shelf for her and that they changed the secret keeper to Peter but they aren't going to tell anyone. And that he and Remus love us and can't wait to see us and little Sophia" Lauren said taking Sophia from Annie handing the younger adult the letter.

"Well looks like we're stuck here for awhile" Annie mumbled walking over and putting the letter in a box filled with letters.

_(Six months later)_

Annie and Lauren were taking down Halloween decorations. When there was a knock at the down. Little one year old Sophia wobbled over to the door but couldn't reach the handle. Annie laughed and walked over picked up Sophia and allowed her to open the door. Sophia smiled in triumph and wiggled her way out of Annie's hold and walked back over to her toys.

"Hi can I help you" Annie asked watching Sophia walk away.

"Annie where's Lauren we have a big problem" Remus said quickly gently pushing past Annie to walk into the apartment.

"Hello to you to yes we're fine Sophia can actually walk no it's fine tell any problems no of course not" Annie mumbled to herself sarcastically.

"Shut it Annie what's going on Remus" Lauren said walking over to Sophia picking her up and holding her protectively.  
>"Lily and James are dead Harry stopped you know who and Sirius is in Azkaban for betraying them and nothing I say can change the Ministry's mind and they even think that he killed you two and Sophia" Remus rambled off not looking at the horrified expressions on Lauren and Annie's face or the confused one on Sophia's.<p>

"Ok so Sirius is in Azkaban for something he clearly didn't do and the twins are parentless this is great just great" Lauren grumbled walking to the kitchen. She quickly made a bottle and gave it to Sophia who drank it happily. Her eyes beginning to close slightly she yawned before her eyes closed and she fell asleep on Lauren's shoulder. Annie took her down the hall to her room and laid her down in her crib. She left the door open a crack before walking back and sitting on the couch with Remus and Lauren.

"Okay so what are we going to do the only person I can think of that they'll send Harry is to Lily's sister Petunia which definitely isn't good they hate our 'kind'" Lauren voiced what the other two were thinking.

"And you two are 'dead' so that's not an option and according to Ministry law he has to go to a blood relative and I can't take him we could tell the truth about what happened then you would get Harry and keep Sophia" Remus voiced his thoughts quietly.

"That's not a good idea think of what would happen if Death Eaters found out about Sophia they could easily find a way to hurt or use her since Harry survived the killing curse who knows how strong Sophia is magical wise" Annie said looking down the hallway towards Sophia's room.

"Your right that's not a good idea just stay in hiding and don't let anyone know your still alive I need to leave before they start trying to find me I'll come back after I find out more about Sirius it will be okay I promise" Remus stood to leave Annie and Lauren followed him to the door he kissed each of them on the head gently before leaving.

"I wish I had gotten to see more of Sophia but I will be back watch yourselves and please be careful the Ministry in watching for certain magical signatures your might be one of them. I will see you after this cools down" And with that Remus left.

Annie and Lauren walked towards Sophia's room and stood in the doorway wondering how they would explain something like this to a little girl.


	4. Chapter 4

The Beginning of Her Story

"SOPHIA ROSE GET UP NOW OR WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIAGON ALLEY" Aunt Lauren yelled up the stairs at me I groaned.

"You better get up or she'll drag you down the stairs, again" Aunt Annie laughed in the doorway of my bedroom.

"I'm still tired though can't we go later" I whined I may be eleven but I knew how to get around my aunts it was almost like a game we always goof around.

"Sorry squirt no getting out of this one besides its almost ten o clock so you better hurry we have to get there before the rush" Aunt Annie said walking out of the room to let me get ready.

"Fine" I said sitting up in bed I yawned loudly before getting out of bed. We were only going to Diagon Alley so I could get my school supplies I had recently been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. It's basically a school for witches and wizards. I am a witch. I love saying that my mom and dad were both wizards so were my aunts and my Uncle Remus. My mom was muggle born. My mom and dad are both dead that being the reason I live with my Aunts.

I quickly dressed into a pair of jeans and my favorite t-shirt it was blue and was very pretty. I live in a small town in North Carolina I know what you're thinking I should be going to Salem School of Witch Craft because I live in America but I was originally born in England which would be the reason I'm going to a school in London.

I'm pretty average but my aunts always say I'm the exact replica of my mother except for my hair which is black and messy I get that from my dad. I have an American accent and my best friends are muggle except for my friend Lucy she's the same age as me. She gets to go to Hogwarts with me. I'm glad I'll know someone but I have always made friends easily again from my dad. I've been expelled from school countless times for pranks. My Aunts are more proud than angry.

My aunts and I are going to the leaky caldron to meet my Uncle Remus. He's not my real uncle neither is my Aunt Annie but they were my parents best friends. Plus they're the reason my parents got together they had originally hated each other kind of funny really. Anyway I put my hair in a pony tail slipped on my blue ballet flats and ran down stairs grabbed an apple and stood with my Aunts in the fire place we were going by flue powder.

"Took you long enough" Aunt Lauren laughed before yelling Diagon Alley.

"Lauren Annie where have you been I've waiting for an hour" Uncle Remus said walking up to us.

"Well you can blame this one. She refused to get up" Lauren defended herself as she threw me under the bus.

"Can I go to look around on my own please I won't blow anything up or prank anyone I promise please, please, please" I begged throwing in my best puppy dog face.

"Fine but be back here in half an hour no later got it" Lauren said reluctantly.

"Ok I promise see you later" I yelled running off.

I slowed down to a walk and began to look around at all the shops that is until I ran into something that oddly felt like a brick wall I fell backwards landing flat on my butt. I groaned and looked to see who I had run into. There standing in front of me was very large barley looking man.

"Oops sorry I didn't see you there are you alright" The mumbled quickly helping me up.

"It's alright I wasn't looking where I was going anyway uh who are you" I asked dusting myself off.

"Rubeus Haggrid and this here is Harry Potter but you probably knew that now didn't you" Haggrid said smiling at me. I looked over to see a boy probably my age.

"I'm Sophia uh sorry no I don't know who Harry Potter is" I said smiling sheepishly.

"Really you seem to be the first person I've met who doesn't seem to know" Harry said shrugging.

"Oh well I live in America so that's probably why I don't know you" I said tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

"Oh what's America like I've never been there before?" Harry asked anxiously.  
>"Well where I live its almost always warm" I said smiling at the thought of the sun instead of the dark clouds in the sky I saw.<p>

"Hey Haggrid can we go hang out and talk alone for awhile we'll be back soon I promise" Harry asked looking up at the big man questioningly.

"Well sure Harry just doesn't go too far alright" Hagrid said. Harry grabbed my hand and we took off running waving back at Hagrid. He waved back smiling.

"So keep telling me about America" Harry said as we walking into an Ice Cream Parlor.

"Well, every day I can go down to the beach near our house and swim. I live with my Aunts that who I'm here with actually. I love it in Carolina my friend Lucy is a witch too it's going to be fun at Hogwarts are you going there too" I asked curious.

"Yeah I am I can't wait either I live with my Aunt and Uncle right now but I hate it there. I have a cousin Duddly he's can get really annoying" Harry laughed I laughed with him. Strange it was so easy for me to talk to him when I had only met him a moment ago.

"Yeah I don't have any cousins and I'm an only child so I used to get teased a lot when I was younger because I didn't have any parents" I said taking my chocolate ice cream from the man at the counter Harry took his vanilla.

"I did too mainly by my cousin and his friends but by other kid's too" Harry said smiling sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry but I have to go I have to meet my Aunts now do you want to come" I asked standing up and throwing away my trash.

"Sure" Harry said standing and following me.

"Annie Lauren this is Harry Potter I met him when I was walking around" I said walking over to my Aunts.

"Hello Harry it's nice to meet you but we have to go now" Lauren said picking up the bags hugging Remus. Annie hugged him next. I sighed and turned to Harry.

"Sorry Harry I'll see you at Hogwarts" I said smiling.

"Yeah see you at Hogwarts" Harry sighed.

"Wait here. Call me at this number if you ever get tired of your cousin and need a way to get back at him I have a few ideas if you need help" I said writing my phone number down on a piece of paper I found in my pocket.

"Okay can I call you tomorrow" Harry asked.

"Sure I'll talk to you tomorrow then" I said nodding.

Then I walked away with my Aunts.


	5. Chapter 5

A Friendship is born

"Alright Sophia please be good don't break too many things study hard and just try to be good. Please don't act too much like you father we don't want you getting kicked out of here" Lauren said hugging me tight I was about to go off to Hogwarts Lucy stood close by saying goodbye to her parents.

"And try not to fight we don't need you coming back without a limb" Annie said hugging me also.  
>"Don't worry I'll be fine and I will try hard I promise. I love you guys I'll see you at Christmas" I said wiping the tears from my eyes.<p>

"We love you too and don't you dare forget to write or we will come and beat your butt got it" Lauren laughed tears coming to her eyes. Annie pulled me into a hug one more time before I took off toward the train with Lucy.

We walked through the train trying to find a compartment that wasn't full we finally found one with a girl in it. She had the prettiest silver blonde hair.

"Hi can we sit here" I asked popping my head in.

"Sure" The girl said dreamily.

"Thanks my name is Sophia Evans this is Lucy what your name is" I asked sitting down after putting my trunk above the compartment.

"My name is Luna. Luna Lovegood" Luna said smiling she opened a book and began to read.

"Hey Lucy, I'll be right back I need to go fulfill my boredom" I said standing up and walking out the door.

"Don't get yourself killed on your first day I don't want to have that conversation with your Aunts" Lucy said sighing. I laughed at her and grabbed my bag from the overhead thing and looked inside it. I took out my home made trap and set it up outside of a random door.

I mumbled the spell quietly. I waited a second before the explosion sounded. I smirked and took off down the aisle back toward the compartment, laughing.

"What did you blow up this time" Lucy asked as I came into the compartment.

"Nothing just a tiny explosion only enough power to scare people but not harm" I said sitting down. I was immediately bored. I sighed looking out the window.

"Lucy how long till we get there" I whined laying my head in her lap. She began to play with my hair.

"How am I supposed to know" Lucy asked. My eyes began to close slightly.

"I don't know" I mumbled falling asleep.

"Sophia gets up. We're almost there" I heard Lucy voice say waking me up.

"Okay I'm up, I'm up" I sighed yawning and standing up. We quickly dressed in our robes. We left the train.

"First years over, first years over here" Hagrid yelled. Lucy instantly looked scared she grabbed my hand holding it tightly. I laughed.

"Hello Harry, Sophia" Hagrid greeted smiling at Harry and me. I smiled back along with Harry.

"You know this guy, he's like a giant" Lucy whisper, yelled in my ear. I laughed at her again.

"Relax I met him and Harry at Diagon Alley he's really nice I actually ran into him" I said smiling at her she relaxed slightly well at least enough to stop squeezing my hand.

"Okay first years hop on a boat only four in a boat" Hagrid hollered at us. I hopped on a boat with Lucy, Luna and a boy who I did not know.

"Hi I'm Sophia Evans what's your name asked smiling the boy looked up.

"Huh oh my names Neville Long bottom" The boy told me.

"I'm Lucy and this is Luna" Lucy said smiling at Neville.

"LOOK" I yelled pointing towards the castle. It was beautiful.

"Alright when you enter the Great Hall the sorting will begin it is to determine which House you will be placed in. The Houses include Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and finally Slytherin. Now let us enter" Professor McGonagall announced. I began to bounce in place out of excitement.

"Sophia wills you calm down it's just the sorting save a little energy for first lessons tomorrow" Lucy said trying to hold me in place. I seemed to be the only first year that was excited and not at the least bit nervous. My Aunts had one rule don't get put into Slytherin other than that I would be fine.

"What I'm excited my aunts say that Hogwarts was amazing when they were here I can't wait to fly a broom and make potions and learn spells and pull the best pranks ever" I said laughing as we entered the Great Hall.

McGonagall began calling names.

"Brown, Lucy" Prof. yelled. I squeezed Lucy's hand before she walked up to the stool.

"Gryffindor" The hat yelled. One of the tables erupted in applause. After a couple of other names mine was called.

"Evans, Sophia" Prof. yelled I took a deep breath and walked up to the stool.

"Ah yes, smart, quick thinking, ambitious, brave, and proud. All the qualities for every house yes, yes anyone would be good. You have the smarts of your mother's but use them in your father's manner. Yes I can see everything in your head that includes who you really are but don't worry no one else will know now as for your House. As to follow your family line I believe. Gryffindor" The hat yelled finally.

"Beware I just might turn you pink" I said hopping off the stool. I smiled innocently before walking over to the Gryffindor table I sat down next to Lucy.

"How come it took so long" Lucy asked me.

"I'll tell you later" I said as the sorting continued. Harry, Neville, a girl named Hermione, and a boy named Ron had all be sorted into Gryffindor. Luna had been put in Ravenclaw.

Professor Dumbledore gave a speech before we were all sent off to our Common Room.

I walked in and looked around it didn't look much different from the picture my Aunt's had shown me of them with my parents and Remu, Sirius, and a man named Peter. Peter is the reason Annie's brother Sirius was put into Azkaban they never told me why though. I walked over to the fire place and looked right above it to find exactly what I had been looking for. An engraving that my Aunts Sirius and Remus and my dad had carved into the wood I read the words to myself smiling.

_Marauders' Forever Friends_

"Hey Sophia what are you looking" Lucy asked coming up behind me she looked at the writing.

"So this it was Aunts carved here" It wasn't a question more like a statement I nodded.

"Come on let's go to bed I have a brilliant prank planned out for tomorrow" I said laughing and pulling her up the stairs.

"Fine I'll see you in the morning night" Lucy said changing into her pajamas and slipping into her bed I did the same and began to plan out more pranks for the year and I also planned to go down to the lake tomorrow to see this tree that had something carved in it they never told me what it was just that it had something to do with my parents. And with that last thought I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Fresh Start Equals New Pranks

"Sophia wake up or we're going to be late for classes get up now or I'm hexing you" Lucy yelled at me. She pulled the covers off me I still refused to move so running out of ideas she pushed me off the bed.

"Hey you said hex not push off the bed you shall be my next victim" I mumbled sitting up.

"I'm always your victim so get up now or else" Lucy glared at me. I sighed getting up. I dressed quickly and grabbed my bag brushed my hair and ran down to the common room where Lucy was waiting.

"Did we miss breakfast" I asked as we stepped out of the portrait.

"No you have enough time to stuff yourself full" Lucy laughed as we walked.

"Uh where is the Great Hall" I asked. Lucy stopped mid step.

"Uh that's a good question" Lucy said looking around we walked up a couple flights of stairs until we found a door.

"Let's check in here" I said opening it up. We walked into a dark hallway we followed to another door. I opened it. We froze coming face to faces with three huge DOGS. We screamed and turned and took off back down the way we came.

"Why is there a huge freaking three headed dog" I yelled as we ran.

"How am I supposed to know" Lucy said as we slowed down to walk down a flight of stairs.

"Let's ask McGonagall maybe she knows" I said shrugging.

"Uh we still don't know where the Great Hall is" I groaned looking around.

"I don't think we're eating today" Lucy said as students started coming out of everywhere trying to find classes.

"You got your sunflower seeds" I asked pulling a small bag out of my larger bag. Lucy nodded "Then here's breakfast" I said taking a hand full and putting them in my mouth Lucy sighed but did the same.

"Uh now how do we get to class" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. Wait they gave us maps" I said Lucy turned to glare at me.

"You just now thought of that" She yelled smacking me.

"Well you could have thought of that too so don't blame me" I yelled back pulling the map out of my bag.

"It looks like we go left then right then left again" Lucy said we looked up and tried to follow the map.

"Finally" I yelled walking into the classroom everyone turned to look at us. Lucy blushed but I smirked I stopped smiling when McGonagall walked toward us.

"Any reason why you are late" She asked.

"Well we forgot that you gave us a map so when we tried to find the Great Hall we got lost and found this mega huge dog by the way why is there a three headed dog but anyway short form we got lost" I said Lucy face palmed.

"Well take your seats and try not to be late again" She said avoiding my question.

"Wait why there is a three headed dog" I asked taking my seat. My aunts always said when I wanted to know something I would do anything to get the answer.

"That is strictly Hogwarts teachers business besides that is on the third floor you were not permitted to go up there" Prof. said sternly. I growled I hated people acting like I'm a little kid.

"Soph. calm down please I don't want detention" Lucy whispered to me I sighed but crossed my arms and shut my mouth.

"Now let's begin" Prof. said changing the subject.

The first few lessen passed by quickly till we got to potions.

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach" Potions Prof. said walking into the room.

"Hey Sophia, isn't that the guy from one of your aunts photo albums" Lucy leaned in and whispered to me.

"Let's see how mad I can get him" I whispered back smirking.

"Hey Snivellus what else can you teach us" I shouted out. Prof. froze he turned and glared at me.

"What is your name" He growled out.

"Sophia Evans" I said smirking at him.

"Well, Miss Evans three weeks detention. I will be sure to send a letter home to your parents" He said my smirk left my face.

"Better make it to my Aunts considering my parents are dead" I said I heard the gasps and murmurs go around the room.

"Ah yes of course well who are your Aunts if you don't mind me asking" He said angering me more. I could feel Lucy looking at me waiting for me to blow.

"Lauren and Annie Evans sisters of my father's" I lied perfectly I knew that only Lauren was my real Aunt. Annie was supposed to be my Godmother but they 'died' before I was born.

"Of course well because you are being a smart-alecky go to the Headmasters office he will be expecting you" Prof. said him glare intensifying.

"K" I said standing up and walking out of the room.

"Uh where is his office" I asked popping my head back in Lucy face palmed.

"Use your map" Prof. said. I sighed and pulled it out and started walking.

"Miss Evans, a pleasure to meet you but why may I ask are you here" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Oh you know just um annoying Professor Snape" I said something about this guy made me feel bad about it.

"Well I'd say two weeks detention" Prof. said.

"Okay I'll probably be seeing you a lot so see you later" I said hopping up and running out of the office. I walked back to class got my stuff then headed in the direction I thought the Great Hall was.

"Yes" I said finding it walked over to where Lucy sat. I waved over at Harry he waved back.

"Well what happened even the third years know you got sent to the Headmasters office on the first day" Lucy asked. I looked up to see Neville come in looking for a place to sit I waved him over. He came and sat down next to Lucy.

"Nothing really I just got detention for two weeks and they sent a letter home to my Aunts but nothing like it was back in Carolina" I said Lucy looked shocked that I got away with what little I did.

"I know but you know I'm going to get a howler I just don't know if it will be for trouble rather out of pride for my Aunts I mean I still have to beat their records plus my dad's and my uncles' so I have a long way to go" I said Lucy laughed Neville looked shocked.

"You mean your Aunt's aren't going to be mad that you got in trouble that they'll be proud my Gram would send me a horrible howler not one out of pride" Neville said looking slightly scared at the thought of what his Gram would do.

"Yup they don't really care and I'm pretty sure they'll be even happier about who I got in trouble with. My parent's, Aunt's, and Uncles all went to school here along with Snape and a lot of other people" I said as the mail came in. Three letters landed in front of me. One was a howler, one from my Aunts, and one from Uncle Remus.

"I didn't think they'd send one so fast" Lucy laughed next to me.

"Well go ahead and open it" A boy said I think is name was Seamus or something like that. I smirked and opened it.

"WE CANNOT BELIEVE YOU GOT DETENTION ON YOUR FIRST DAY THAT IS A RECORD EVEN FOR YOU but you still have a long way to go till you beat our record so good luck" My Aunts voices started out yelling before going back to normal. Lucy and I looked at each other before busting out laughing the rest of the Great Hall was shocked even the teachers.

"That's all you get a good luck at getting more detentions" Seamus yelled out this caused the rest of the Great Hall to go into craziness.

"Well my aunts are far from normal they kind of almost encourage pranking its normal in my family" I said shrugging Lucy nodded next to me.

"She got in a fight once and the only thing they asked is if she won" Lucy said laughing at more shocked expressions.

"Come on let's go I'm bored" I said standing up Lucy groaned but stood also.

"Fine but I refuse to help you prank someone" Lucy grumbled as we left.

"Fine let's go to the bathroom on the third floor I heard some older kids say that there's a ghost up there" I said walking in a random direction I figured I'd find it eventually.

"Hey you never did tell me what took so long with the sorting hat" Lucy said after awhile.

"Oh yeah he just was like where do I put you and listed all this stuff that put me in different houses but finally settled on Gryffindor and he knows about everything the name switch all of it" I said Lucy looked worried.

"How does it know" She asked.

"I don't know it just does anyway here it is let's go" I opened the door and walked in.

"WHO ARE YOU" The infamous ghost yelled at us.

"I'm Lucy and this idiot over here is Sophia" Lucy introduced us I smacked her arm.

"Well what are you doing here" She asked floating toward us.

"I heard you were here and I wanted to meet you" I said plopping down on the floor.

"My name is Myrtle people call me Moaning Myrtle" Myrtle said in a whining type voice.

"People call her crazy if that helps at all" Lucy said pointing at me. Myrtle laughed.

"It does actually" Myrtle laughed again we ended up spending the rest of the day talking to Myrtle.


	7. Chapter 7

Sophia and Lucy lounged outside underneath a large oak tree.

"Did you figure out that problem yet" Lucy asked looking over at Sophia.

"No I was hoping you had figured it out" Sophia grumbled rolling onto her back she began pouting.

"Let's take a break and see how high we can climb this tree" Lucy said Sophia perked up at the idea.

"Okay" Sophia jumped up and began climbing Lucy right behind her they stopped once they reached a branch high enough off the ground and just sat.

"Do you ever wonder" Lucy asked suddenly Sophia gave her a confused look.

"You know if your parents were still here and everything if you didn't live with your aunts" Lucy clarified.

"Sometimes I would have liked to know them but my Aunts always talk about them so it's kind of like I know actually if they were here everything would be different we might have not met and become friends so I guess in some ways it works out I still miss them though" Sophia said swinging backwards just enough so that she was hanging upside down.

"I guess your right I can't imagine how much trouble you would get in if I wasn't here" Lucy laughed.

"Oh please I would find someone else to blame it all on" Sophia said shrugging still upside down. Lucy laughed along with Sophia.

"Do you ever think about what it would be like if Voldamort had never started the war or didn't kill all those people" Lucy asked again glancing down at Sophia they were never afraid to say his name.

"I don't know everything would be different people, magical history it would all be different some people would be good and others would always be bad it's just that way but so many people wouldn't have died if it wasn't for Voldy" Lucy laughed at the name 'Voldy'.

"True, but we should be going in dinners probably finished" Lucy said looking towards tall castle.

"I guess your right but it's just nice up here being so high up" Sophia said gazing downward. After a few more minutes they began making their way down the tree.

"We should hurry before Ron eats all the food" Lucy said laughing as the two friends packed up their books and began making their way towards the Castle.

"Yeah, I can't wait until next week when we get to go home for Christmas" Lucy said smiling.

"Me either I miss my Aunts so much it'll be great to finally be home again it's fun here and all but it will be awesome to see everyone again" Sophia agreed.

"I know I miss my little brother a lot" Lucy said linking her arm with Sophia's.

"Oh I know I miss him to" Sophia said laughing.

"I know mom and dad say he's doing better he has a little more mobility in his legs but he's still not ready to walk on his own. My parents promised to send pictures of him in the next letter" Lucy said as they entered the Great Hall.

"That's awesome" Sophia exclaimed smiling brightly.

"I know Max is coming along way from what the doctors said he would be able to do" Lucy said sitting down next to Neville Sophia sat down next to her Neville gave them a confused look.

"My little brother he can't walk since we all got in this really bad car crash Sophia and I didn't get hurt as bad as he did but he's doing a lot better like that before we left he couldn't even walk but now he can walk with help my parents say that he wants to surprise us when we come back so he's been working really hard" Lucy explained digging into her bag she found what she looking for turning it over she showed it to Neville.

It was a photo of Lucy, Sophia, and a little boy who looked no older than seven they were all smiling the little boy was seating in a wheel chair but looked just as happy as ever. Lucy had a cast on her left arm and small cut on her forehead. Sophia's whole right arm was covered with white wrapping as well as some on her head but all were still smiling.

"Max was seven when the crash happened" Sophia said smiling at the picture.

"Sophia's Aunts flipped out when they found out how bad the crash was and could have been it was kind of funny watching Lauren practically murder a nurse because Sophia and I were in ICU and we couldn't have any visitors" Lucy laughed Sophia laughed with her.

"You have a strange family" Neville said shaking his head but laughing anyway.

"You have no idea" Sophia said.

Lucy looked down the table at a certain red headed Weasly twin Sophia giggled at Lucy.

"Shut up he's cute" Lucy glared at Sophia.

"Oh I know I just can't figure out how you can tell them apart and I mean all the Weasly's they all pretty much look the same" Sophia said.

"They do not and it's pretty easy to tell the twins apart and don't give me smack about who I like miss I love" Lucy didn't get to finish her sentence for Sophia had slapped a hand over Lucy's mouth.

"Shut up and I never said I liked him just that he was cute" Sophia exclaimed glaring at Lucy Neville sighed.

"Mail's here" Lucy said as the owls swooped in. Two letters landed in front of Sophia and two in front of Lucy.

"What does it say Lu" Sophia asked glancing at Lucy. She didn't answer Lucy stood and ran out of the Great Hall leaving behind the letter. Sophia picked up the letter reading over it quickly.

_Dearest Lucy,_

_Oh, sweetie we hate to tell you this in a letter but it can't wait until Christmas. Your father is being deployed again he'll be leaving a week after Christmas and we don't know when he'll be able to come back. Oh honey we're sorry. You brother is getting much better though he's almost completely walking on his own. We love you so much and can't wait to see you until our next letter._

_Love, Mom, Dad, and Max_

"Oh no Neville I'll see you later" Sophia said quickly jumping up she ran out of the Great Hall looking down the corridor she didn't see any sign of Lucy.

"Sir, Nicholas did you see Lucy run through here" Sophia asked looking up at the respective ghost.

"She went that way I believe she looked horribly upset" Nic said pointing towards the Astronomy Tower Sophia sighed.

"Thank you, Sir" Sophia took off up the stairs when she reached the top she stopped at the site.

"Lucy Lu" Sophia whispered sitting down next to a sobbing Lucy. Sophia stoked Lucy's hair as she laid her head down in Sophia's lap. They stayed like that for hours before Lucy finally spoke.

"What if doesn't he come back this time, what if something happens to him, oh Sophie I'm scared" Lucy whispered sitting up to lay her head on Sophia's shoulder.

"Don't worry Lu your dad will be fine he always is" Sophia said smiling sadly.

"You know our dads are kind of alike you know" Lucy said looking at Sophia. Lucy hair had fallen into her face covering her blue orbs.

"Yeah they would have liked other they're brave, strong and loving" Sophia agreed standing.

"Yeah our moms too from the pictures your mom was beautiful" Lucy said taking Sophia's out stretched hand standing they smiled.

"Come on let's go back down we can skip the rest of the day and just have a best friends day" Sophia said as they walked down the stairs.

"Sounds good we'll always be friends right no matter what" Lucy said glancing at Sophia.

"Always forever and ever" Sophia said smiling brightly.

"Good" Lucy said smiling too they spent the rest of the day talking, laughing and just having a good time together Lucy almost forgot what had made her upset in the first place.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sophia get up let's go practice before lessons today" Lucy shook me awake I groaned rolling over bad idea because I rolled off my bed and onto the floor.

"Lucy why do we have to practice today" I asked not moving from my spot on the floor.

"Because we promised my parents we would practice at Hogwarts and where are we Hogwarts so get up" Lucy said I sighed giving up she always won the 'get up' arguments but I always won the 'adventure' arguments.

"Fine" I grumbled standing and getting dressed we left without waking anyone. We walked until we came to a room with a piano.

"Hurry up we can't be late to classes again" Lucy said as she opened up her violin case I sat down at the piano. My fingers brushed across the white keys gently I took a deep breath before pressing down and I starting playing I could hear Lucy's violin accompanying the piano but we both quickly got caught up in playing.

My Aunt Annie's parents had forced her to learn to play piano my mother could also play so Annie taught me I picked it up quickly after only a few lessons and Lucy had been playing the violin since she was really little we started playing together when we first met now we do it for fun. We played for about an hour before we had to leave so that we wouldn't be late for lessons.

"Your late again, Miss Evans, Miss Brown care to explain" Snape called out as they walked into his class room.

"Uh no" I said sitting down he glared at me I glared back ever since the first day it seems he hates me more than the last.

"Of course now start working on the potion paper I assigned" He demanded his glare intensifying.

"Yes sir" I mock saluted Lucy giggled next to me I turned and grinned at her.

"Silence get to work I would give you another detention but that would make it into next year" Snape snapped like a turtle I couldn't help it I started giggling at my own joke.

"Fine Professor" I said sticking out my tongue I have to admit I was excited today was the last day of classes because tomorrow everyone is going home for Christmas Break and I can't wait to see my aunts. After what seemed like forever we finally finished morning lessons so Lucy and I went to the Great Hall.

"Hi Harry" I said as I stopped to talk to him.

"Hey Sophia you know if you keep annoying Snape like that I think he just might kill you" Harry said laughing.

"Well he'll have a lot of problems if he did but anyway I heard that you weren't going home for Christmas and wanted to know if you would like to come stay with me and my aunts" I asked adjusting the strap on my bag.

"Thanks but I'm fine besides I need to look for something so I'll just stay here" Harry said smiling at me.

"Alright well I'll see you later" I said before running to catch up with Luna and Lucy.

"Sophia, have you seen any nargles lately I think they might be after something of yours" Luna asked I thought a moment before shaking my head I wasn't humoring her like everyone else did I was serious I believed in all the creature she talked about I mean there had to be a reason why she was placed in Ravenclaw.

"Sorry, Luna I haven't seen any but I'll keep a look out for them" I said as we entered the Great Hall.

"Okay Thank You Sophia see you later" Luna said walking to the Ravenclaw table. I walked to the Gryffindor table I sat in between Lucy and Neville.

"Hey Sophia" Neville said I smiled in hello.

"Hi Neville" I said nibbling on an apple we talked for a while before we had to go to afternoon lessons after that Lucy and I went to our dormitories to get some sleep before tomorrow.

_(Next Day)_

"SOPHIA WAKE UP" Lucy yelled I opened my eyes to see her throwing things in her trunk every now and then she'd toss something in mine I sat up looking around tiredly.

"What time is it" I mumbled watching her look under her bed frantically.

"Like ten we leave in almost an hour I over slept we have to pack now so that we won't miss the train" Lucy said going deeper under her bed.

"Why didn't you wake me when you got up" I yelled jumping up I brushed my waste length black hair and pulled it into a pony tail before changing into a pair of muggle jeans and a black long sleeve shirt Lucy wore jeans and a pink shirt her chin length brown hair was held back by a pink barrette.

"Well you wouldn't wake up so I just started packing and figured you'd wake up sometime but you didn't so now we might miss the train come on start packing" Lucy rambled she was going into a panic again she did this quite often back in Carolina she hadn't done it at Hogwarts yet but I knew she would I am one of the few people that knew how to even calm her down and bring her out of one.

"Lulu don't worry it'll be fine we'll pack and be on the train okay just don't start freaking out on me" I said pulling my boots on I sighed before trying to shove everything into my trunk Lucy started having trouble breathing I jumped up quickly putting my hands on her shoulders I forced her to look at me.

"Calm down okay think happy thoughts of bunnies and fish think about how we'll get to see our families again and uh, uh, um butterflies, rainbows" I said I was running out of happy thoughts myself Lucy took deep breaths slowly I smiled at her after about ten minutes she was breathing normally again.

"Thanks, Sofi" Lucy said as I finished packing I nodded as a response.

"Come on we're going to miss the train" Lucy yelled as we ran towards the train. We just barely made it on the train before it started moving I took a deep breath before sitting down in a compartment next to Neville and Luna.

"What happened" Neville asked I sighed before explaining.

"Well, Lucy overslept so she started freaking out then she woke me up and we just barely finished packing before it was time to go" I said yawning in between words I had now just realized how tired I really was. Neville and Lucy laughed I stuck my tongue out at them.

Finally after many, many hours of boredly riding on a train we stopped I through my hands up in relief.

"FINALLY it sure did take long enough" I grumbled Lucy laughed before practically dragging me off the train I stood on my tiptoes trying to spot either my aunts or my uncle Remus I couldn't see them I mentally cursed my shortness. I looked around for about ten more minutes Lucy did the same finally I saw a familiar face. A scarred face. I smiled before running and tackling my Uncle Remus he laughed smiling down at me.

"Uncle Remus I missed you a whole, whole lot" I said I started rambling about how much I missed him and my aunts he just laughed some more.

"Hello Rosie you know for someone so small you pack one big punch when you want to" Remus said ruffling my hair. He always called me Rosie never Sophia he said it made him think of my mother I liked it though.

"I know where are Lauren and Annie" I asked getting off of him I hugged him again when we were standing up.

"Well Annie just about burnt down the house before while we were getting ready to come and get you so there at home cleaning up they sent me to pick you up" Remus replied I nodded before looking around I spotted Lucy hugging her parents and next to them I saw Max I ran over and just about tipped him over I hugged him tightly Remus laughed but followed me. After I hugged Maxi I hugged Lucy's parents.

"Good to see you again Sophia" Lucy's dad, John, said smiling at me I smiled back before turning back to my uncle.

"Come on Rosie time to go Lauren decided to make you a big welcome home dinner" Remus said I nodded I waved at Lucy's family before following my uncle home. We walked into our small house I was practically bouncing I was so excited.

"SOPHIA" Annie yelled hugging me tightly I hugged her back just as hard Lauren came over and hugged me too I was still bouncing while they were hugging me.

"We missed you so much sweetie oh you goof you got bigger" Lauren said squeezing me.

"I know I missed you guys just as much probably more" I said as we stopped hugging I caught a whiff of something in the air. It was my favorite food ever spaghetti I bounced into the kitchen and smiled seeing the table set completely I was happy to be home. We sat down at the table and ate after about three hours Uncle Remus stood up to leave I pouted sad that he had to leave so soon.

"Sorry Rosie but it's a full moon tonight I need to get going but I'll be back tomorrow bright and early before you even wake up" Remus said kissing my head gently he walked over to Laruen and Annie and hugged them and kissed them before waving goodbye.

"See you tomorrow Mooney be careful tonight" Lauren said kissing his cheek Annie did the same after he left my Aunts and I went into the living room to watch a movie we watched T.V. for a few more hours I went into my room to get some sleep Lauren and Annie followed. I changed and slid into bed I yawned laying down on my blue sheets Lauren walked over and draped my blue comforter over me I smiled slightly as I felt them both kiss my forehead before I completely fell asleep.

_(No one's POV)_

"She's growing up" Annie whispered standing in Sophia's doorway watching her Goddaughter sleep Lauren nodded in agreement.

"She looks so much like Lily and James and she acts just like him" Lauren whispered.

"I wonder what Harry is like" Annie said suddenly as she and Lauren went back into the kitchen to clean up.

"Probably the like Lily smart and uses his smart in a smart way but like James in the aspect of being protective" Lauren said remembering Lily and James.

"Yeah probably" Annie agreed they finished cleaning in silence both lost in thought about old friends and memories.

_**Okay I'm too lazy to write through Sophia's second year so I'm skipping to the third year sorry if that makes anyone mad.**_


	9. Chapter 9

In one week I would be back at Hogwarts I couldn't wait yes I would miss my aunts again but I missed all my friends there last year Lucy and I had become friends with the Weasly Twins of course I now figured out how to tell them apart so I was very excited. Currently Lucy and I were at the beach playing in the water surprisingly both of us had filled out a little to the point now that we had actual breasts. I was wearing one of my favorite new bathing suits it was red and gold Gryffindor colors it was a bikini type of suit. Lucy wore a pink and blue bikini.

"Hey check it out the freaks haven't been sent away yet" Megan Peterson the most popular girl at our old school when we first went to Hogwarts she started spreading a rumor that my aunts and Lucy's parents had sent us to a reform school and now every summer she makes it her job to make our summer miserably.

"Just ignore her she'll go away eventually just like spiders" I said Lucy laughed.

"Um freak I'm talking to you what Mommy never taught you manners oh that's right she's dead" Megan said I turned on her.

"Don't talk about my mom like that ever" I said before diving into the water I came back up and shook my head getting some of the water off of it.

"Who's going to stop me" She pushed me a little. I being me pushed her back she pushed me again as did I that's when the punching came into play she threw the first punch though I just fought back it ended with her getting a busted nose and me with a punch to the eye and nose the only reason I didn't get more hits in was because Lucy pulled me away.

"Come on Sofi let's just get out of here" Lucy said I could hear the worry in her voice I nodded we grabbed our things before heading back up to my house.

"Sophia what on earth happened to you" Lauren asked as soon as I was through the front door.

"The devil's reincarnation" I said Lucy put a hand over her mouth to try and suppress her giggles.

"Was it that Megan girl again I told you not to start anything with her" Lauren said.

"But I didn't she said something bad about my mom" I defended Lucy nodded.

"And she started it Sofi was just trying to ignore her" Lucy said.

"Oh okay well just go get cleaned up I'll call Megan's mom and talk to her" Annie said ushering me up stairs I walked up and went into the bathroom and Lucy helped clean me up. We changed into blue jean shorts and tank tops after we were finished I had a big black eye and my nose had a bruise also. We walked down stairs and heard my Aunt Lauren yelling at someone on the phone.

"Well according to my niece your daughter started the fight" Lauren yelled.

"Girls why don't you floo over to the Weasly's we'll come get you after everything is settled" Annie said Lucy and I nodded before flooing to the Weasly's small cottage.

"Hello girls Sophia what happened to you" Molly asked me I looked down.

"I got into a fight with this girl from my old school" I mumbled Mrs. Weasly was the only person to make me feel bad about anything she was like my mom while Lauren and Annie were actually like my aunts.

"Why" She asked.

"She said something bad about my mom and she started it all I said was to never talk about my mom like that ever" I said looking up at her.

"Well alright your aunts are handling it I suppose well the boys are upstairs working on some new project go on up I'll call you all down for dinner" Molly shooed us upstairs we dashed up and ran into Fred and George's room they looked up before laughing at my eye.

"Another fight" Fred asked I shrugged lying down on George's bed Lucy laid down on Fred's.

"She was trashing my mom of course I was going to get in a fight with her" I said the twins gave me a sympathetic look.

"Well in a week you won't have to worry about her just a whole bunch of angry Slytherens" George joked I laughed.

"So what are you working on" I asked sitting up looking at what they were working on.

"Oh just a new version of puke pellets we can't seem to figure out how to keep someone from puking out there guts" Fred answered I looked at it.

"Just add less puke serum that should stop it" I said Lucy nodded looking at it also.

"That's a really good idea" George said trying it out as Ginny came into the room.

"Hi Sophia, Lucy, Fred, George dinners ready" Ginny said before going back downstairs we followed I smiled at Ron and Harry.

"Hey what are you guys doing here" Ron asked Harry nodded along.

"I got into a fight and my aunts called the girl's mother and now Lauren is fighting with her so Annie sent us here" I said shrugging Harry and Ron laughed.

"Didn't you get in enough fights at Hogwarts" Harry asked.

"Obviously not" Lucy said laughing an owl came into the room through the always open window.

"Sophia your aunts want you home your uncle is over he has some important news I suppose" Mrs. Weasly said I nodded and Lucy and I left telling them we would see them at Hogwarts.

"What's going on" I asked as soon as I stepped out of the fire place I looked around Annie was crying and Lauren looked really worried.

"Um Lucy go get your things uh we need to talk to Sophia privately for a moment your mother will be here soon" Lauren said Lucy nodded and went upstairs to get her stuff before leaving.

"What's wrong" I asked sitting down on the couch Uncle Remus was over he looked just as worried as Lauren.

"Well, we haven't exactly told you the truth about your parents, sweetheart" Lauren said Annie left the room and went into hers.

"What does that mean" I asked looking around confusedly Remus sighed and finally looked at me.

"Rosie has your school talked about the Dark Lord yet Voldamort" He asked I nodded "Well he killed your parents and he almost killed your brother but he stopped the Dark Lord at just a year old do you know who I'm talking about Rosie" Remus said I looked between Lauren and Remus before nodded.

"Does that mean that I'm not an Evans but a Potter" I asked looking towards the fire place.

"Yes that is what it means we hate to admit it but we took you from your parents because we didn't want the Dark Lord to kill you if our plan failed so Annie and I disappeared a few months before you were born when you and Harry were born we came back and took you to keep you safe. Your parents never knew anything about it" Lauren said I looked up at her.

"Why are you telling me all this now" I asked this couldn't be happening I was scared Harry already fought both half dead Voldy and Tom Riddle.

"Because Annie's brother Sirius has escaped from Azkaban and everyone thinks he betrayed your parents and we don't know if he'll come after you or Harry to explain and if he comes there's a high chance that the real man who betrayed your parents will come and we don't want him hurting you" Lauren said I looked between them again what was I supposed to think.

"So what now I don't get it" I said running a hand through my hair.

"We know it's confusing right now Rosie but you can't tell Harry or anyone else well you can tell Lucy because you'll end up telling her anyway but no one else alright, Rosie" Remus said I looked at him before nodding no wonder it was always easy to talk to Harry how we always know where the other one is or if their hurt it sort of made sense now.

"Alright but what about Harry shouldn't he know who I am and everything" I asked I didn't want to lie to Harry or keep something this big from him.

"We will tell him when the time comes but until then just don't tell him" Remus said I nodded.

"Um can I go over to Lucy's and talk to her" I asked standing Lauren nodded.

"Rosie I'll see you at Hogwarts I'm the new Dark Arts teacher so I'll see you then goodbye sweetheart" Remus said standing he kissed my head and doing the same to Lauren he stole a glance at Annie's door.

"She'll be okay" Lauren said Uncle Remus nodded before heading out the door I followed him and took off running towards Lucy's house I walked in knowing her mom was probably taking Max to his physical therapy appointment.

"Hey Lulu are you home" I yelled walking into the living room Lucy was on the couch watching _All That_ I smiled sitting down next to her.

"Yeah so what happened" Lucy asked glancing at me.

"Well apparently Harry is my twin brother and Annie's brother Sirius escaped from prison and he supposedly betrayed my parents to the Voldy and he might come after us or something" I said shrugging.

"That explains how you always know what's going on with each other" Lucy said I nodded.

"So which episode is this" I asked gesturing to the T.V.

"Um I think it's the one where Kennan actually joins the show" Lucy said nodded we watched T.V. until her mom came home I smiled at her as she helped Max walk into the room.

"Hi Sophia I'm not surprised you're here can you watch Max while I run to the store" Lucy nodded as Max sat down.

"Hi Sofi you look sad today" He said innocently I shrugged smiling at him.

"I'm fine uh I'm just going to head on home I'll see you later" I told Lucy standing she nodded waving as I left.

I didn't go straight home I walked towards the beach taking off my flip flops I walked through the water what was I supposed to think of all this my Aunts kidnapped me to keep me safe I mean I loved them and I know they did what they thought was best but still what if they hadn't of taken me would my parents still be alive. Oh I hate thinking about this kind of stuff it always made me feel down now what would happen at Hogwarts. What if everyone found out then what would the Ministry take me away because of what happened I sighed before diving into the water I swam underwater for as long as I could. When I was in the water I didn't think it was just me and water nothing else.

I came back up needing air I walked up towards my house dripping wet I walked inside and into the kitchen Lauren was there looking at a picture book she looked up as I entered and motioned for me to come over she pulled me down on her lap.

"That's your mum and dad" She said pointing at a picture of a red haired women and black haired man.

"She's really pretty" I whispered smiling at the picture.

"You look just like James did when Sirius and Annie turned him into a girl" Aunt Lauren laughed at the memory I smiled.

"What were they like" I asked Lauren and Annie had told me what they were like dozens of times but I still liked to listen to them talk about my parents.

"Well James was almost exactly like you smart, a prankster, and very protective over his friends and family. Lily she was the nicest person I had ever met always finding the good in every person she met no matter what their circumstances she was always smiling and happy especially when she was pregnant with you and Harry" Lauren said turning the page it was a picture of all of them my Mom, Dad, Lauren, Annie, Remus and two other men.

"Who's that" I asked pointing to the two men Lauren sighed.

"Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black, Pettigrew was a strange little thing right before your parents were killed he was always sneaking off somewhere we had no idea where he went, well, until of course after he betrayed your parents he was the secret keeper everyone always thought it was Sirius because he was James' best friend but that was to obvious" Lauren explained I nodded laying my head on her shoulder.

"Why did he betray them" I asked annoyed at the man in the picture.

"I don't know why he did what he did but I know he must have thought something good would come out of it for himself not for anyone else" Lauren said brushing my hair out of my face I understood what she was saying. I heard Annie come in behind us she sat down in the chair next to Lauren's smiling at the photo.

"Are you alright Annie" Lauren asked looking over at her Annie nodded smiling at us.

"I think I'm going to go to bed I'm pretty tired" I said standing I walked to my room changed into a pair of blue silky pajamas I climbed into bed and laid down I flicked off my light and quickly fell asleep my dreams filled with a red haired woman and a black haired man.


End file.
